love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandy Smith-Harris
Yandy Smith-Harris is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: New York since season two. Before Love & Hip Hop Yandy Smith is an entertainment manager and entrepreneur. She was born in Harlem. In 2004, she graduated from Howard University and interned at Violator under the mentorship of Mona Scott-Young. In 2005, Yandy met Jim Jones on a private jet charted by Russell Simmons, and left Violator to manage him full-time. In 2006, Jim approached VH1 executives to make a reality show about him, leading to the filming of an 11-minute presentation tape, Keeping Up with the Joneses, produced by Stefan Springman and Toby Barraud of Eastern TV. VH1 were unsure if audiences would be invested in the concept full-time, and Yandy approached Mona to retool the show, and the concept was tweaked to include Jim's girlfriend Chrissy and her circle of friends, becoming what would be later known as Love & Hip Hop. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) Yandy first appears briefly in an uncredited cameo in the first season episode "Proposal" during Chrissy's proposal party. She is also given "special thanks" in the end credits of every episode of the season. Yandy joins the main cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York for season two, which chronicles her struggles while working as Jim's manager. During the season, her professional relationship with Jim falls apart, culminating in a violent brawl with Chrissy at a Miami nightclub, and ending with Jim and Chrissy severing their relationship with Yandy for good. On July 16, 2012, Yandy gave birth to her first child, Omere, while filming the show's third season. The season introduces Mendeecees Harris, her on again, off-again boyfriend since 2007, and chronicles their engagement and subsequent wedding plans, which are interrupted when Mendeecees is forced to turn himself into custody for multiple drug and trafficking charges. Season four shows Yandy trying to adjust to life with Mendeecees locked up awaiting sentencing. The couple are reunited in season five when Mendeecees is released on bail, and Yandy gives birth to their second child, Skylar Harris, on January 26, 2015. On May 25, 2015, Yandy and Mendeecees were married live on VH1 as part of the special Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding. While filming the show's sixth season, Mendeecees is sentenced to eight years in jail and turns himself in. Season seven chronicles Yandy's strained relationships with Mendeecees' baby mamas, Samantha and Erika, which explodes into a vicious feud, as the women fight for custody for Mendeecees' eldest children, Lil Mendeecees and Aasim. During the season, Yandy admits that her televised wedding was "symbolic" and that her marriage to Mendeecees is not legal. Later seasons chronicle Yandy's struggles to repair her broken friendship with Kimbella, having had a falling out behind the scenes during season eight. Their feud intensifies in season nine, when Yandy begins the process of adopting a foster child, Infinity, and Kimbella questions her motivations for doing so, claiming it was all for "clout". In season ten, Yandy and Kimbella are once again at each other's throats, after Kimbella buries the hatchet with Yandy's nemesis Chrissy. Yandy also appears in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, as a guest star in the spin-off show Remy & Papoose: Meet the Mackies and in the specials 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, Dirty Little Secrets, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Yandy_s3_4_6_opening_gif.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of LHHNY seasons 3, 4 & 5. Yandy_intro_6_gif.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of LHHNY seasons 6 & 7. yandy-intro-s8.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of LHHNY seasons 8 & 9. yandy-intro-s10.gif|Yandy in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Yandy_episode-208.jpg|One of Yandy's green screen looks in LHHNY season 2. Yandy_episode-301.jpg|One of Yandy's green screen looks in LHHNY season 3. Yandy_episode-407.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 4. Yandy_episode-509.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 5. Yandy_episode-602.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 6. Yandy_episode-701.jpg|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 7. yandy-s8.JPG|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 8. yandy-s9.JPG|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 9. yandy-s10.JPG|Yandy's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Yandy has 120 appearances. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)